How To Hide Your Piece of the Will
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: The Will has just been broken, but the Trustees seem to know nothing about where to hide the fragments that they are given. And so, Sunday decides to teach them on how to do so.


**A/N: So, this is a sort of continuation from Mister Monday's Wii, Grim Tuesday's Navigator, Sir Thursday's Tournament, and Superior Saturday's Confession Night. As always, I don't own anything and all rights go to Garth Nix.**

Lord Sunday adjusted his clothes. He was looking as fabulous as ever, of course, but he needed to take out some time, because he liked to be fashionably late.

It was only a few decades after the breaking of the Will, which felt like nothing in House Time. Unfortunately, the other Morrow Days seemed to be having some problems in handling the House after the Will had been broken, most notably in as to where they should hide the pieces of their Will. And so, to rectify this problem, Sunday had decided to go and teach them a couple of things himself.

He had initially thought of inviting all of them to the Incomparable Gardens, but a small part of him decided against that. It was odd, but he had suddenly started feeling a bit more arrogant than usual, but he assumed that it was just a phase.

So, he had decided instead to visit all of the Demesnes of the House together so that all of the other Morrow Days could learn firsthand about where to hid the Will. They were all waiting in Monday's Dayroom right now.

After deciding that he would prefer the others call him Lord Sunday and not Professor Sunday, he stepped out of the ultra-platinum-diamond-executive elevator (even Saturday only had a ultra-platinum-executive elevator) and saw that the other Morrow Days were mainly just goofing off. He cleared his throat and they stopped.

"So, as you know, we'll be going around today to see where you all have decided to hide your fragments of the Will," Sunday said. "But before that I'd like to make a public service announcement. You see, I've been reading up on fantasy novels lately, and apparently if you're ever in a battle with the protagonist or in this case the Rightful Heir, never ever, and I mean never, transform into a snake like a total idiot. It never works and will lead to your defeat. Understood?"

All of the Morrow Days nodded, even Monday, but he did it only because he had seen the other Days doing so.

You see, Monday had been feeling more lethargic than usual and mentally dozed off for some times, and so had only heard the first sentence that Sunday had said. He considered asking him to repeat it, but then decided against it.

It probably wasn't anything important anyway, Monday thought.

"So let's start with you Monday," Sunday said. "Where have you planned to hide your fragment?"

"Well, I have a number of plans," Monday said. "See, I was looking at this other universe in the Secondary Realms, and there's this bank called Gringotts which is supposed to be really safe to store stuff. So I'm thinking about putting my fragment in there."

"Gringotts gets broken into in the seventh book," Friday muttered. "And also in the first book."

"I could try Hogwarts," Monday said. "It is supposed to be safer."

"That's also been broken into," Saturday said.

"Enough," Sunday said. "You are not going to hid the Will in the Secondary Realms, where a mortal could accidentally release it, and all that it would have to do to pick an Heir would be to find the nearest person."

"I have another idea," Monday said. "Since the Will is composed out of text, and text is just data, I'll convert it into 0s and 1s and then put it into a video game, so that whoever wants to release the Will has to beat the video game in order to do it."

"Which video game?" Saturday asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Monday said. "I originally thought Pokemon or Super Mario, but then realized I needed something harder, so I'm thinking about a Fire Emblem game or The Legend of Zelda 2: The Adventures of Link, or a game so boring no one could possibly play it."

"Where would you keep this device?" Sunday asked.

"In my sock drawer?" Monday ventured lamely.

"No," Sunday said firmly. "We're not going to make something that will attract attention and will draw someone to challenge it, plus couldn't the Will just eventually beat it? Do you happen to have another bright idea?"

"No," Monday admitted.

"Find then," Sunday said. "Just put it in a box near a dead star where no one will look to find it. And get some sentinels to guard it, Grim Tuesday can supply you them at no cost."

Grim Tuesday scowled at this, and Sunday replied, "Think of it as an investment, if the Will doesn't escape, what you've earned is yours."

They all then packed up to go the Far Reaches.

Once they reached there (the Pit hadn't even been started till then) they saw that there was a huge crowd around what looked like a circus tent.

"What's this supposed to be?" Sunday asked.

They all went closer to see a sign above that read: SEE THE WILL! ONLY FIVE GOLD GRAMS PER VISITOR! CHILDREN UNDER 3 HOURS GO FREE!

"There are no children in the House, at least none under three hours of age" Thursday pointed out and Tuesday shrugged.

"Wait… did you turn your part of the Will into a tourist attraction?" Sunday asked, dumbfounded.

"I needed to make some cash on the side," Grim Tuesday. "And my part really didn't seem to want to escape and just slept all day long, so I let people go around to see it and take photographs."

Sunday face-palmed. Sometimes, the stupidity of the other Days really shocked him.

"You can't do that!" Sunday said. "That'll just make it easier for the Rightful Heir to find it if the First Part breaks out."

"Well, I do have another idea," Tuesday said. "But then how will I make money?"

"I don't know, start mining for more Nothing, or make a hole in the ground to get more Nothing, I don't care," Sunday said.

Tuesday got rid of all of the tourists and then showed the other Days his next idea. He brought out a large box that was about his height, and it turned out to be a huge vending machine.

Inside of it, Tuesday's part of the will was there, just sleeping, or pretending to sleep. Next to it was a single button, which said 'The Second Part of the Will' and the cost was five million metric tons of gold.

"See?" Tuesday said. "No one will ever be able to raise that much money, and so no one will ever free it. And even if they do, I get five million metric tons of gold."

"Which will then be stolen from you because the Will has escaped," Monday pointed out.

Tuesday shrugged. "Well, there's a downside to everything."

"Couldn't the Rightful Heir just stick his hand in or something or hit the machine?" Sunday asked.

"Yes, but that would be stealing," Tuesday.

"We are thieves!" Saturday shouted. "And if the Rightful Heir can break into it, he or she will! They're not going to care about something stupid you wrote."

"Well, I have another plan," Tuesday said. "I'll just trap the will inside a trading card, you know, from Yu-Gi-Oh! and anyone who wants it will have to beat me in a duel."

"Which isn't that hard," Sunday pointe out. "Just put it in the middle of the sun or something."

Sunday was really getting tired now. This was turning out to be a huge disappointment, kind of like Monday's birthday party for him turning five billion years old.

The next stop that they made was at the Border Sea.

"Okay, where have you decided to hide your part?" Sunday asked Wednesday.

Sunday decided that if she answered 'Put it in an aquarium', he'd go ahead and explode.

"I decided to eat it," Wednesday said.

There was stunned silence from the others.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sunday said. "It couldn't escape, and it would be hard to retrieve it. Where did you get the idea?"

"I don't know," Wednesday said. "I suddenly got really hungry and noticed the Will was a fish and I don't really like sushi, but I think I can stomach it."

Sunday nodded and decided that they should get going- he was suddenly feeling very homesick and wanted to get back to his gardens.

"Wait," Saturday said. "Where's my clipboard?"

Saturday's clipboard was one of her most favorite possessions, because she always thought that a clipboard was one of the greatest symbols of authority one could wield.

"Wait," Wednesday said. "Was it a dark chocolate brown?"

"Yes," Saturday said.

"I think I may have ate it," Wednesday said. "I mean, the wood was so dark and swirly and it looked so good…" A drop of drool fell dripped from her mouth. Most unladylike.

"It had white diamonds swirling in it!" Saturday said. "How did you mistake it for a chocolate bar?"

"I thought the diamonds were pieces of white chocolate," Wednesday said.

"I want it back!" Saturday shouted.

"Okay," Thursday said while rolling up his sleeves. "There's only one real way to get back that clipboard: We need to make Wednesday toss the lunch monkey. All we need really is a bucket and some of Friday's cooking."

Friday shot a venomous glare at Thursday.

After an hour of stuff that Sunday wished to not think about, they went to the Citadel.

"So," Thursday said. "I've decided to keep my piece attached to my Key. That way, all I have to do is suppress it with my mind all the time."

"And there's no downside?" Sunday asked.

"Well," Thursday said, "Since it is constantly scheming on escaping and such, that means that I can't have any rest at all and must always be vigilant and can't get any rest ever, but that's about it."

"That sounds like a rather major downside," Sunday said.

"Nah," Thursday said. "I'm a soldier and I'm used to those kinds of things. It might make me a teensy bit irritable though, but I'm sure that it won't be anything major."

"Are you sure?" Sunday asked. "You don't want to put it in… like a safe or something?"

"Yes," Thursday said and Sunday noticed that Thursday's normal calm-like-a-Buddhist-monk-face seemed to be slightly irritated by the constant questioning.

"Well, there's another idea I have," Thursday said. "It involves a Beyblade-"

"No Beyblades!" Sunday shouted. Sunday had always been a fan of Beyblade, but he just couldn't come to like the latest season that they had released. They had even gotten rid of the word Bit Beast, not to mention they didn't even mention the earlier series at all.

While Sunday was thinking about how they should have at least had a sort of mention of Tyson and his team, he didn't give much thought as to whether or not Thursday would be able to handle not resting at all.

But, Sunday thought, the Architect had made soldier denizens like that, and anyway Thursday was always so calm, surely not getting any rest for thousands of years wouldn't make him all that irritated, right?

So, they made their way up to the Middle House.

"What have you thought of?" Sunday asked.

"Well," Friday said, "I was sort of talking with Monday about where he had hidden his piece, and his video game thingie gave me an idea. I can just imprison my piece of the Will inside a book, and to free it, you have to read it, but it is sooo boring and no one'll be able to do that. I found this book in the bulwark between the Middle and Upper House, and it is so boring I couldn't get past the first paragraph."

"Yes," Monday said. "But the longest book you've ever read is 'Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See?'"

Friday was about to protest before Monday added, "And the Twilight Saga and manga don't count."

"Yes, but this is really boring," Friday said. "It was a book just talking about how much someone like the rain and umbrellas."

"What does it look like?" Saturday asked. Friday held up a large tome. "That's my personal diary!" Saturday shrieked.

"Oh," Friday said. "Well, I found it and it was in my domain, so that means it is mine. Finders keepers."

"You said it was boring!" Saturday said.

"Yes, but that was before I knew what it was," Friday said with a mischievous grin. "Just what have you written in here?"

Saturday leapt at Friday; who dropped the book. While the two were tussling, Monday picked it up and began flipping through it, who was seconds later being strangled by Saturday.

After fifteen minutes, Saturday got her diary back, and was grateful no one had read page seventeen.

"Okay," Sunday said once he was done banging his head against the wall. "A book won't work, the Will might escape to another text. Just lock yours up in a cave or something."

"Can I talk to it?" Friday asked.

"No," Sunday said.

"But-but, the Will is the only one who understands the depth of the manga I read," Friday sniffed.

"Fine," Sunday said, who was tired and just wanted to leave at this point.

Their next stop was the Upper House, which consisted of a tower and several other small buildings.

"I decided to hide the Will by breaking it up into pieces," Saturday said. "And then spread the pieces into each drop of rainwater, which will rise and fall again."

"Fine," Sunday said who was just glad that this whole thing was over.

Meanwhile, all the denizens there were working, except one who was singing near a building.

"'You haven't changed at all', you say, beneath this cloudy sky, as we-"

Sunday frowned because he was sure the words were jumbled up somewhere, but instead said, "Okay, this lesson is over. You can all go back to where you were before."

"But wait!" Tuesday protested. "Where did you hide your piece?"

Sunday had been thinking of letting them into the Incomparable Gardens, but suddenly some part of him didn't want to let them go. "I'm not letting you into my domain, but let's just say that I hid my part in a cage that can't be opened except with the Seventh Key. And the Heir will not be able to get the Seventh Key without the piece of the Will, so as you can see, it is foolproof."

Saturday seemed to look oddly at Sunday now that she wasn't going into the Incomparable Gardens and there seemed to be an odd gleam in her eye, but Sunday ignored it.

The Reaper was done with his daily duties when Lord Sunday came, looking really tired.

"So, how was your day?" Sunday asked the Reaper.

"Well, sir, it-" the Reaper said before Sunday cut him off.

"That's nice," Sunday said. "Do you know what just happened? I was kind enough to actually teach those lesser Days a thing or two about how to hide their fragments of the Will, and you just won't believe what happened-"

The Reaper realized that this wasn't a conversation (as that would imply that two people were talking) and merely made sure to listen and nod his head every now and then.

"Well, that's it," Sunday said. "I don't think I'll ever go back down there into the lower regions again." Sunday had an odd tone in his voice, a tone of arrogance which seemed to have increased since the last time the Reaper had seen him. Sunday left, while humming the same song that he had heard the Denizen in the Upper House singing.

Once Sunday was gone, the Sower went up to the Reaper and said, "I heard all of that, but I don't get why the Days simply just don't lock up their fragments using their Keys, that way no one could ever release one of them without a Key. Or why Monday just doesn't dissolve his piece in Nothing or have Bibliophages attack it and stuff, so then the Will can never be complete."

"Well, this is just a theory but," the Reaper said. "To be perfectly honest, I think that on some level, the Morrow Days want the Will to be fulfilled. That's all that I can say after seeing everything they've done up till now."

"Oh," the Sower said and left.

**A/N: And that's that. For those of you who might not have gotten some of the references, 'Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See?' is a nursery book, Beyblade is an anime/toy and Tyson was one of its characters, and 'tossing the lunch monkey' means puking.**


End file.
